


【贺红】灯下尘

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Summary: ABO





	【贺红】灯下尘

整条街的人都知道，锣鼓巷口那家面摊只开到早上九点。  
莫关山送走最后一位客人，收拾了家伙什，拉着车往巷子里走。  
闲人都说这老板长得漂亮，又白又细，一头红发剃得短薄。虽然眉头总是压着，一副不甚开心的模样，倒也惹人怜爱。  
就是可惜了是个beta，他哥又死没前途。  
莫关山把车用铁链锁在楼下，从车斗里拿出个塑料饭盒，捧着上了四楼，卤面汤的清香偶尔从盖不紧的缝隙里漏出来。  
莫关山开门进屋，窗帘被拉得严丝合缝，整个空间乌漆麻黑。  
贺天缩在沙发里，保安制服还穿在身上，人早已经睡死了。  
优势到底是天生的，他身材高大，肩宽腿长，再劣质的衣服穿在他身上总是好看。常年颠倒作息令他脸色有些寡淡，好在骨相生的好，英俊也不减几分。  
他身上带着淡淡的酒味，莫关山看着他眼下那一层青黑，半晌，蹲下身轻轻叫了声天哥。  
别人听到了这句大概会很吃惊，因为面摊老板脾气暴躁不好惹是出了名的，谁要是敢上他那吃面赊账，那就是想挨揍了。  
沙发低矮，荧光涤纶线绣的白牡丹已经磨得有些不辨颜色，莫关山凑近了些，又低声喊：天哥，起来把饭吃了再睡。  
贺天依旧没什么反应，沙发有些窄，他以一个极其刁钻的姿势窝着，一声一声，呼吸均匀。  
昨晚码头有大型集装箱卸货，他大概是熬了一整夜。  
莫关山看了一会儿，把饭盒随手放在地上，盘腿坐下，两条胳膊垫着，小心翼翼趴到沙发边，紧皱的眉头渐渐放松下来。  
最近他的情况有些不稳定，地下通道那赤脚医生跟他说停产的抑制剂虽然便宜，但本身就有瑕疵，频繁注射效力会逐渐减弱，副作用引发的发情热反扑是非常致命的，年轻人还是老老实实去找对象。  
莫关山嘴上逞强，说你有良心，有种下次别卖给我。  
莫关山闭上眼睛，深深嗅着，贺天的气息总能很好的安抚他，他很早以前偷藏了贺天的一件T恤，但总归不如贺天本人，能让他飘飘荡荡的心长脚落地。  
莫关山伸出手指，用指腹轻轻摩挲贺天下巴上的胡渣。  
在这世上，很少有alpha会混成他这样。  
莫关山的父母车祸去世那年贺天刚从少管所出来，葬礼结束后人都散了，十二岁的小莫关山抱着双腿靠在冰凉的石碑旁。  
有人影遮住了落在他身上的夕阳，他抬起头，横起袖口擦了擦眼泪，半晌才认出了剃着圆寸的贺天。记忆中的称呼脱口而出，他叫了声小天哥哥，说我饿了。  
贺天蹲下身，伸出手，说回家吧。  
冰箱制冷发出嗡嗡的声响，电视旁的圆形小鱼缸里，两条金鱼偶尔吐几个泡。贺天醒过来，看到厨房里亮着灯，莫关山系着围裙在案板上切菜，大概是控制着力道，声音很轻。  
小客厅依旧黑暗，贺天慢慢坐起来，不堪重负的颈椎咔咔几声响，他起身打开顶上的白炽灯，拉开了窗帘，天还没全黑，远方月亮挂着半边红影子。  
听到响动莫关山回身看了一眼，没有说话。  
厨房里的声音忙碌起来，熟悉的菜肴香味飘散出来，一会儿莫关山端着菜出来了。  
两人坐上饭桌，莫关山把盛满饭的碗摆到贺天面前，筷子放上去，看他一眼，说吃吧。  
贺天看着他俊秀的侧脸，拿起了筷子。  
以前他坐在门口的台阶上，听父母争吵的喊声隐约从紧闭的门里传出来，肚子饿的咕咕叫。  
后来有一回莫妈妈下楼倒垃圾，又在楼道里看到他，就拉着他回了家。一进门他就闻到了那诱人的饭菜香，莫妈妈拉开椅子让他坐下，莫关山那时候也才比饭桌高一点，莫妈妈介绍说这是楼下的小天哥哥，欢迎他以后常到咱家来玩。  
莫关山坐在他旁边，吊着两条短腿，有些不好意思地抓了两根筷子放在他面前的饭碗上，珊瑚色的大眼睛看着他，说小天哥哥，吃吧。  
再后来父母吵的越来越凶，他为了护着他妈，失手捅了他爸一刀，法院判他防卫过当，要他在少管所待两年，从16岁待到了18岁。他妈本来就重伤，最后不治身亡，欠医院的治疗费要他出来慢慢还。  
他收拾了原来的房子，带着莫关山又住进去，邻居都绕着他走，说他是杀人犯，唯独莫关山听不下去，回回都要跟人吵一架。  
那时候他在俱乐部里推销酒水，回来时总醉的像条狗，白天黑夜，混沌不堪。不知不觉，那个叫他小天哥哥的男孩就长大了，会做饭会洗碗，会跟他算他们还欠医院多少钱，有自己的主意，连高考也不去参加。  
贺天一手夹着烟，旁边的啤酒罐已经差不多见底了，他伸筷子夹了口青菜，看莫关山风风火火扒完最后一口饭，放下碗筷，耳尖吃的微红。  
贺天移开视线，在面前的空碗里弹了弹烟灰，也不管落在桌边的几缕，问，什么时候搬出去？  
莫关山身形一顿，看着啤酒罐反光的棱角不说话。  
贺天吐出个烟圈，锋利双眼被熏得微微眯起：我之前就说过，学不想上没什么，能养活自己就行，你也成年了，不用再跟我待在一起，如果找到对你好的beta，早点结婚也是好事。  
莫关山眉头越皱越紧，他一言不发地起身，麻利地把桌上的东西一股脑收拾了，端着就往厨房走，啤酒罐在他手里被捏的咔咔作响。  
贺天看着他瘦削的背影，半晌回过头，夹着个烟屁股低头在桌上找了半天，看见落在桌边的烟灰，才想起来躬身去够桌子下的垃圾桶，掐了烟连同烟灰一起扫了进去。  
莫关山从厨房出来的时候贺天正躺在沙发上看电视，他斜靠着沙发背，嘴里叼着烟卷，啤酒又开了一罐。  
莫关山沉默着背上腰包，转身往外走，拉开房门前他回头看向贺天，半晌，叫了声天哥，说，有空帮我喂鱼。  
进球得分的哨声响起，满场欢呼，没有回答。  
房门咔嗒一声合上。  
贺天看向电视机旁的小鱼缸。这金鱼是莫关山高中刚毕业那几天买回来的，说是准备出夜摊卖宵夜，买两条锦鲤回来保佑生意兴隆。  
鱼缸里的水很干净，显然今天刚换过，鱼缸下面垫着块针织的小方巾，是莫关山随鱼缸一起买回来的。两条鱼似乎有些迟钝，微微侧着身子，残疾了似的慢慢游着。  
贺天看了一会，拿起遥控器按下电源键，起身出门。  
天已经全黑了，贺天站在远处的阴影里，看莫关山点起灶火，打开了户外矿工灯。  
他的皮肤本就比寻常beta要白一些，被那强光一照，就像要直接透进血肉里一样。  
深秋的夜风带着几分凉意，莫关山揭开锅盖，在蒸汽里捞面，上浇头，塑料饭盒递给客人，一手接钱，吸了吸微红的鼻尖，把钱塞进腰包。  
贺天转身离开，通往码头的路人烟稀少，他晃了晃手里的啤酒罐，仰头喝一口。刚辞了俱乐部工作的时候他去看过，医生说如果没有坚定的意志，这种依赖很难戒除，不过你是alpha，要对自己有信心。  
alpha拥有最优质的基因，最强健的体魄，alpha的标记可以使伴侣言听计从，甚至默默忍受一切暴力，乃至重伤死亡。  
贺天把空了的啤酒罐捏扁，随手扔进路边的垃圾桶里。  
他还记得莫关山告诉他自己没去考试的那天晚上，他站在莫关山房间里，厉声质问，你小子究竟在想什么？！  
情绪刺激得他头脑发热，alpha那带有浓厚侵略意味的信息素再也收敛不住，瞬间层层荡开。  
莫关山坐在床头，微红着眼眶，毫不畏惧地与他对视，说天哥，我哪天考试，你知道吗？  
贺天顿住了，半晌他移开视线，抬手狠狠抹了把脸，转身出了房间。  
霸道的雄性荷尔蒙逐渐冷却，他坐在客厅沙发上，抽了一夜的烟。  
夜色渐深，莫关山盖上锅盖，掏出手机看了眼时间，街上行人渐稀，下晚自习的高中生也差不多该走光了。  
他深吸一口气，不自觉地去咬大拇指的指甲。  
只要精神稍微平静下来，身体深处某个盈满水的地方就会莫名开始躁动，渴求，他知道这是发情的前兆。  
铁锅盖被人砰砰敲了两下，莫关山皱着眉抬头，见街口理发店的分头老板正笑着看他。  
分头说莫老板来碗卤汤面。  
莫关山麻利提开锅盖下面，说十块。  
分头手肘搭在面摊车沿上侧身掏钱，头往里凑了凑，神秘地问，你真不是omega？长得这么好看。  
莫关山一言不发，猛地提起锅盖，分头被蒸汽烫得一个后仰，差点没摔个大跟头。  
莫关山拿筷子盛出面，咔咔两下合上饭盒，递过去，冷冷道，钱。  
分头眉毛都竖起来了，却到底不敢发作，嘿嘿笑了两声又凑过去，看着他微红的脸，一手给钱一手接饭盒，说那咱俩正合适啊，我也是beta。  
莫关山低头拉开腰包链，把钱塞进去，说慢走。  
分头斜眼看他，无声骂了两句，一瞥佐料台上放着的火腿肠，顺了一根就要走，结果还没走两步，莫关山舀汤的大马勺就横在了他面前。  
莫关山说，两块。  
分头脸一阵红一阵白，又从口袋里掏了两块钱扔过去，说行行行！小气吧啦的。  
莫关山抬脚就走，分头回身看他，在地上淬了口吐沫，说个挨操的玩意儿，等着吧。  
莫关山不再理会，三下五除二收拾好家伙什，拉着车就往回走。  
他的四肢已经开始有些发软，这不是个好兆头。  
莫关山锁上车，连东西都来不及收拾就匆匆上楼。  
屋子里漆黑一片，贺天显然已经不在了，莫关山跌跌撞撞闯进房间，摸黑打开了书桌上的台灯，从抽屉里摸出抑制剂，颤抖着打进身体里。  
然而收效甚微，这显然是抑制剂的副作用，他之前就经历过。他的身体对于这种抑制剂的副作用反应并不算强烈，但也足够折磨。  
莫关山喘息着，从枕头下方翻出了贺天的T恤，埋头进去，一手探进抽屉深处，拿出了藏在里面的震动按摩棒。  
下方早已盈满汁液，按摩棒才探进一个头，水就顺着大腿流了下来。  
浑圆的金属头部在莫关山被发情热冲得昏沉的脑中变成了贺天粗壮的阳具，冰冷的刺激着他。  
莫关山埋首在贺天的旧T恤中，眼泪洇进了起球的布料里。  
第一次被贺天上的时候他也哭，把眼睛抵在贺天灼热健硕的肩头。  
莫关山属于第二性征发育迟缓的那少部分人。  
16岁还没分化出明显第二性征的人被默认为beta，这是生理卫生常识。  
大家都以为他是beta，连他自己都觉得他是beta，直到18岁那年。  
高三课业繁重，学校开始上晚自习，他下课回家已经十点，贺天早就上班去了。  
莫关山像往常无数个夜晚那样洗漱睡觉，把手伸进枕头下面轻轻拽着贺天的T恤。半夜他迷迷糊糊起床上厕所，发现贺天的房门还开着，窗帘大敞，月光照在床铺上，空无一人。  
莫关山打开客厅灯，抬头一看墙上的钟，半夜三点。  
莫关山眉头皱了起来，通常这个时候贺天应该回来了。他掏出手机给贺天打电话，没人接。  
他在客厅里站了半分钟，回房间套上裤子出了门。  
酒吧街上依旧人来人往，莫关山进了贺天工作的俱乐部，他趴在吧台上大声问beta酒保有没有看见贺天。  
酒保说刚刚经理扶着他上楼了。  
莫关山拨开拥挤的人群，匆忙跑上二楼，在走廊里追上了跌跌撞撞的两人。  
经理推开最角落那扇杂物间的门，一把把贺天掼到旧沙发上。  
莫关山喊了声天哥！瞪着经理问这他妈怎么回事！？  
经理说被下药了呗！那小少爷八成是要整他，人早走了。  
贺天紧闭着双眼，脸颊绯红，下颚线条绷出了一个锋利的弧度，额头青筋根根爆起。  
莫关山揪着经理的衣领问解药呢！  
经理说我哪有！要么给你哥找个omega来，要么就赶紧把他领回家去，这药猛是猛，多冲几遍凉水也就好了。  
经理说完，一把挣开莫关山，理了理衣服就要走，关门前嘴里还念叨，说真是窝囊，被个omega算计。  
狭小的空间里满是alpha雄浑霸道的信息素气息，莫关山被那无形的压迫力按在门板上，喉咙开始发紧。  
他低头看着沙发上痛苦的贺天，鬼使神差地一步一步走了过去，缓慢地，单膝跪地。  
贺天嘴唇烧得发干，迷迷糊糊呢喃着，热。  
莫关山呼吸颤抖，喉结不停地上下滚动，他伸手轻轻抚摸贺天汗湿的脸颊，贺天像是感受到什么似的突然转过头，侧脸贴在莫关山掌心摩挲。  
灼热潮湿，信息素的影响太过无形，莫关山甚至还没来得及感受下体的酸软，整个人就已经跪不住了。  
他像趴着巨浪中唯一的一根浮木一样紧紧扣着沙发沿，深深凑过去。  
他喜欢，想要，从来没有这么想要过。  
莫关山喘息着，贴上了贺天的唇。  
一股腥甜的气味一丝丝荡开，贺天猛地睁开赤红的双眼，翻身一把捞过莫关山将他死死压在身下。  
药物令他的视线一片模糊，身下那温软香甜的东西正引诱着他，头皮阵阵发麻。  
贺天理智全失，他狂暴地扒掉莫关山的衣服，在沙发上狠狠干他，性器带出的水沾湿了灰败的布沙发套。  
莫关山慌乱地搂着贺天的脖颈，他不知道自己为什么会湿成这样，紧窄的甬道仿佛有自己的意志，焦急地渴求一次次贯穿。  
贺天身上浑厚干净的雄性气息包裹着他，晃动中他想起很久以前，冬天下雪，路面上结满了冰，他体重轻，总会滑倒。贺天刚在俱乐部上班不久，半夜回家，第二天一大早醉意还没消又起床送他上学。贺天把他背在背上，一步一步走的很慢，他埋首在贺天颈间，轻轻嗅那混合着烟草和淡淡酒精的奇异气息。  
贺天根本无法控制力道，他一手勒在莫关山腰间把他抬起来，野兽一样顶他，挤他，混乱中，粗长性器一口吻上了那隐秘的壶口。  
莫关山猛地瞪大双眼，身体承受不住这突如其来的刺激，直接绷成了一张弓。  
他从来不知道自己的身体里有这样的地方。  
alpha循着本能不停地插入抽出，试图撞开那敏感发红的腔口。  
莫关山看着贺天被欲望掌控后充满邪性的面孔，空白的脑中只有一个想法，他分化了。  
眼眶灼热泛酸，莫关山的视线渐渐模糊。  
贺天高大英俊，在俱乐部里总有喜欢他的omega，但他似乎从不在意。  
有一次贺天回来的很早，刚过十二点，莫关山洗完澡出来，听见钥匙转动锁孔的声音。  
他跑过去，正要开门，门外就传来了贺天低沉有力的声音：我最后说一次，不要再跟着我。我不会标记任何人，也没有结婚的打算。  
莫关山隐约听到啜泣声，衣服摩挲传来的响动。  
紧接着贺天说，滚。  
房门猛地被人拉开，莫关山就站在门口，跟贺天视线面对面撞了个正着。  
莫关山愣愣叫了声天哥。  
他似乎没喝很多酒，锋利双眼十分清明，只有脸颊微微泛红。  
莫关山朝外望了望，只在楼道口看见一个细瘦的背影。  
贺天看着他，嗯了一声，径直往里走，说进去吧。  
身体深处被蛮横撑开研磨的快感顺着神经爬进莫关山的脑髓，因为不是发情期，所以无论怎样的侵略，生殖腔口始终紧闭着，滚烫阳具抵在那片软肉上，大股精液喷发出来，瞬间填满整个甬道，甚至溢出了颤抖的穴口，贺天埋首在莫关山颈间急切地嗅着，找寻那微弱的腥甜的气味。  
莫关山闭上双眼，双手死死扣住贺天的肩头，生理性眼泪混合着酸楚一齐融进了贺天的汗水里。  
第二天早上，贺天花了很长时间才彻底清醒过来，他捂着闷痛的脑袋坐起身，一抬头，就看到了站在他对面的莫关山。  
贺天眉头皱了起来，问，你怎么在这儿？  
莫关山说，我……我看你一整晚都没回来，就来看看……  
贺天问，不去上学？  
莫关山说今天周六。  
贺天轻轻点头，两手搭在膝盖上垂着头，半晌突然问，那个omega呢？  
莫关山背脊一僵，说，什么……omega？  
贺天鼻翼轻轻动了动，他突然抬起头，直直看向莫关山。他的眼睛里还有没消完的红血丝，莫关山被他看得双腿发软。  
贺天站起身，刚迈出一步，就突然顿住了，随后他移开视线，自嘲一般地轻轻笑了一声，又一屁股坐回去。  
莫关山说，我来的时候……在走廊上看见个瘦瘦小小的人从这房间里出去，不过没看清，是他吗？  
贺天埋着头不说话。  
莫关山试探着问，哥，你要找他吗？如果……如果找到了，你要跟他结婚吗？  
贺天说不，我没标记他，我知道。  
莫关山不再说话，晨光透过墙上四方形的小窗户照在布帘上，杂货间隐隐亮了起来。  
贺天捏了捏眉心，抬头问，没吓到你吧？抱歉。  
莫关山出神地看着他，很久以后，才回了一句，没有。  
电动按摩棒发出些微的嗡嗡声，莫关山趴在床上，一手还在用力往里捅，身前性器不断滴下黏稠的液体。  
这件T恤已经很旧了，上面属于贺天的气息已经越来越微弱，莫关山一口咬上衣服一角，整个人恨不得钻进布料里。  
这在医学上叫做假性标记，指omega并没有被真正标记，但身体却牢牢记住了那个留下深刻印记的雄性，多发于分化初期。地下通道那赤脚医生说他从医二十年，不包括在手术台上把人治死那年，这样的情况他也是第一次见。  
小台灯的LED灯管亮的刺眼，照在莫关山潮红的脸上。细碎的呻吟声从房间传到客厅，电视机旁的鱼缸里，一条金鱼翻过肚皮，不动了。  
副作用造成的发情热反扑相对短暂，莫关山拖着疲惫的身体去洗了个澡，早晨4点，莫关山被电话吵醒，他从床上跳起来，胡乱洗脸刷牙，背起腰包就匆匆下楼。  
市场的批发小货车给他送菜来了。  
收完菜他扯着水管清洗了一遍面摊车，到巷口出摊去了。  
贺天回来的时候，楼前那片空地上的水渍还没干透，有野猫叼起掉在地上的半片青菜跑了。  
贺天站在水渍上往巷口看了一会儿，捏扁了手上的啤酒罐随手一扔，躬身进楼。  
昨晚码头没那么忙，后半夜他在值班室里睡了一觉，回来的挺早。  
窗帘大敞着，太阳还没完全升起来，客厅里透着股灰蒙蒙的阴，贺天绕过沙发倒水，一抬眼看见电视旁边的鱼缸里，两条金鱼死了。  
贺天顿了顿，放下水杯走了过去。  
这是他第一次靠近这个鱼缸。  
这金鱼买回来快一年了，没有氧气泵，养在这种鱼缸里，迟早是要死的。  
贺天一手端起玻璃缸，正打算想办法把死了的鱼捞出来，就看见垫鱼缸的那块针织布下面，微微凸起了一个方形。  
贺天轻轻皱眉，随手摸了摸，有点硬。  
他放下鱼缸，把布掀了起来。下方现出一份贺卡一样的东西，上面录取通知书几个金色的大字十分扎眼。  
贺天死死盯着那张录取通知书，手不自觉地微微颤抖，很久以后，他转身，夺门而出。  
锣鼓巷口，赶着上课的初中生从莫关山手里接过饭盒，骑上自行车走了。  
上学高峰过了以后，巷口又冷清了下来。  
分头跟理发店的几个学徒勾肩搭背地从街口过来，一手肘杵到莫关山面前，浑身散发着烧烤摊的烟火味。  
分头大着舌头说，莫老板真是准时，昨晚我回来找你，你人就不见了。  
莫关山冷冷看他，说要吃面就给钱，不吃就滚。  
分头嘿了一声，说长得像个荡货，嘴还真硬。  
身后几名学徒发出不怀好意的笑声。  
莫关山哐一声关上面摊车的推拉窗，拉起车就走。  
他倒是不怕这些人，只是以他最近的身体，多一事不如少一事。发情热反扑最忌讳的就是情绪激动。  
莫关山转进巷口，还没走几步，几个人就又围了上来。  
分头挡在他面前，手还没伸过来就被他当胸一脚踹开，然而下一秒，他的腿开始发软。  
有人从身后一把勒住了他，他用力挣扎，却怎么也使不上劲。分头从地上爬起来，怒气冲冲来到他面前，刚扬起巴掌就被身后一股惊天巨力扯得直直后仰摔倒在地。  
贺天阴沉的脸露了出来，他一把搂过莫关山，横踢一脚，身后那人直直飞了出去。  
他把莫关山护在身后，单手挡拳。  
alpha强横霸道的信息素唰然释放，铁幕一般把面前几人狠狠按倒在地。  
他一向收敛，从俱乐部辞职以后更是几乎不在人前展现他作为alpha真正的一面。  
那是贺天的信息素……莫关山已经浑身酥麻，身体深处某个湿软的地方慢慢张开了小口。  
他根本来不及去管贺天手上的录取通知书，一咬牙拔腿就跑。  
他只想离贺天远一点，越远越好。  
贺天大喊一声莫仔，追了上去。  
房门大开着，贺天走的时候没顾得上关，莫关山跌跌撞撞闯进去，正打算躲进房间，就看见了电视机旁边的鱼缸。  
贺天紧跟上楼，见莫关山僵在原地。  
贺天砰一声带上房门，几步跨到莫关山面前，一把掰过莫关山的肩膀大声问，你为什么要骗我？！  
莫关山浑身都在不自觉地发抖，然而目光却十分呆滞，他喃喃说道，我的鱼死了。  
贺天啧了一声，他低头凑近莫关山，问，你分明考上了大学，你为什么要骗我说你没去高考？！  
alpha侵略意味十足的气息铺天盖地打上颈后的腺体。  
莫关山浑身一僵，他猛地一把推开贺天，大喊道，我的鱼死了！  
眼泪从他眼眶里滑了出来。  
贺天一下愣住了，空气渐渐冷却，他闻到了一丝久远的，一直存放在记忆中的腥甜。  
莫关山胸膛剧烈起伏着，脸颊上泛起水一样的潮红。  
他说，我告诉你又有什么用，你是这个样子，我走了，你怎么办？你的债怎么办？！  
贺天难以置信地看着莫关山，一字一句问道，你……是你？  
声音听上去有些微的颤抖。  
他不由自主往前，莫关山急忙踉跄后退，砰一下抵在了墙上。  
贺天缓慢靠近，他已经顾不上收敛，alpha强势霸道的信息素直接把莫关山牢牢锁在方寸之间。  
莫关山双腿发软，顿时直直滑坐了下去。  
贺天急忙伸手去扶。  
莫关山却像触电一样胡乱挣扎，哭喊道，你别碰我！你别碰我！你他妈的别碰我！  
他紧靠墙角，无助地把自己缩成一团。  
贺天单膝跪地，一凑近他，那腥甜的气味便更加浓郁，腻得人头脑发昏。  
他一把拉下莫关山的手，说道，你……原来真的是你，你是那个omega。  
莫关山浑身一震，他抬起通红的双眼看向贺天，大喊道对！就是我！  
他用力抽回手臂，一手指向鱼缸：我就是这缸里的鱼，没有你！我就死了！  
他紧紧靠在墙上，喘息着，倔强仰头，泪水顺着脸颊滑下来。  
他轻声说，是我离不开你，我想跟你好好过，我们，好好过……  
发情热终归是来了，身体的渴求令他逐渐昏沉。  
贺天怔了很久，久到莫关山无意识伸手去揪他的衣服下摆，呢喃着喊他，天哥，天哥。  
贺天心揪成一团，他颤抖着紧紧拥住莫关山，温柔的吻他，说对不起。  
alpha雄浑的信息素给了莫关山极大的安慰，他感到自己沉溺在深海中，做了一个颤栗的美梦。  
身体里那个隐秘的腔口汁水淋漓，他想要贺天凶狠的侵犯，填满，留下永久不灭的刻印。  
后颈隐隐发痛，他感觉到了独属于贺天的气息，缓慢而坚定地融进了他的骨血。

贺天和莫关山一起去了一趟莫关山考上的大学，招生办看了莫关山的录取通知书，说要开会商量一下才能答复，让回来等电话。  
莫关山没说什么，处理了面摊车，把贺天放在家里的啤酒一股脑全扔了。  
招生办来了电话，说科技大学里omega极为稀缺，校方重视每一位omega学生，所以就算入学晚了一年，学校依旧接收，再加上莫关山成绩优秀，学校决定发放全额奖学金。  
送莫关山去坐火车那天，正好是贺天戒除酒精依赖的第30天。两人在检票口外站着，贺天放下手里的行李箱低头看莫关山，他脸色红润了些，胡子也刮了，站在人群中格外英俊。莫关山被他看的耳朵发红，清了清嗓子提起箱子，扭头走了几步猛地回头看他，手在空中点了点，说两个市离的不远，你要常来看我！  
贺天笑着说好。  
莫关山想了想，又说，要是再让我发现你碰酒，老子就！  
说着比了比拳头。  
贺天说放心吧，我现在有坚强的意志。


End file.
